


Septiplier Smut: Skype Sex

by Madelyn



Series: Septiplier Smut [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Skype Sex, Toys, Vibrators, septiplier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: Mark and Jack decide to have some fun over Skype ; )





	Septiplier Smut: Skype Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some really good fanart I can no longer find... Also, I have what can only be described as a fuck ton of smutty fanfiction I didn't have the guts to post on my main account, so I'm uploading it here. Enjoy!

Jack wasn't entirely sure how this had happened. It had definitely started with Mark calling him on Skype, but he was pretty sure he was missing some of the middle because now he was easing himself down on a pink dildo, which was suctioned to a horse style vibrator. Jack held still for a moment, letting himself adjust before he did anything else. Then he switched the vibrator on, moaning at the new sensations. It felt amazing, and judging by the sounds Mark was making, it looked pretty amazing too. Jack heard his boyfriend gasp and turned his attention back to the screen where Mark was stroking himself.  
"D-Does if feel good?" He asked, throwing his head back as he ran his thumb over the tip of his cock.  
"It feels fookin' amazing." Jack moaned, starting to ride it. That only made it better, adding some friction into the mix.  
"That's really hot." Mark gasped, hand speeding up. "T-Turn it up a bit."  
Jack did, clenching around it as it picked up.  
"/Ah/!" He threw his head back, overwhelmed. "A-And that's not-nngh-even the highest setting. Oh /fook/!"  
"I wish you were here." Mark panted, motions slowing for a moment.  
"Y-Yeah. Me too." And that might’ve made Jack sad if he wasn’t too busy losing his mind. He cried out suddenly as the tip hit his prostate, making his whole body tremble as the toy vibrated right against his sweet spot. Jack quickly shut it off so he wouldn't come too soon.  
"That looked good." Mark groaned, motions starting to gain speed.  
"Holy shit. I don't know if I'll survive the highest setting." Jack laughed softly, reaching for the switch.  
"Wanna find out?" Mark asked with a mischievous look in his eye. AndJack fucking cranked it. He practically /howled/, body shaking and muscles clenching. He couldn't even move, it was so intense all he could do was sit there trembling. He didn't know anything, other than Mark, could make him feel this /good/. Jack finally broke free, realising he was about to come, and turned the thing off. He sat there for a moment, trying to get a grip before he spoke.  
"So, that's the highest setting." Jack panted finally.  
"I like the highest setting." Mark smirked, leaning back in his chair as he stroked himself.  
"Please tell me you're getting close, beside I am very /very/ close."  
"Sorry kitten, can't come yet."  
"Don't call me kitten." Jack grumbled. He turned the vibrator back on, at a safer setting this time, and started riding it again. He tilted his hips forwards and let the vibrator he was straddling work its magic on his cock for a moment before shifting back. It felt absolutely /amazing/ no matter where he put it, but as he shifted, he hit his prostate again and /wow/ was that intense, making Jack cry out.  
"Feel good?" Mark asked, noticeably out if breath.  
"C-Can I come yet?"  
"Hold on a little longer, okay?"  
Jack nodded, turning the vibrator up. His hips jerked forward when he did, letting Mark know he was /really/ close.  
"Soon baby, just hold on." Mark picked up the pace, bringing himself closer to the edge. He wanted to come with Jack, and the Irishman was hanging on by a thread right now. He had to turn the vibrator back down to keep from coming.  
"Oh gosh. M-Mark!" Jack groaned, clenching around the vibrations.  
"Hold on baby. Almost there." Mark panted, jerking himself faster.  
"/Mark/! Mark p-lease I can't!"  
"Okay, go ahead."  
Jack cranked it again, tipping forward so the vibrator was buzzing directly on both his cock and his prostate as he came. It was so intense he was actually shaking, breaths coming in short gasps as pleasure shot through his body. He let out an adorable little moan, rolling his hips as his orgasm wreaked havoc on his body. Jack’s vision went white and all he could feel was mind-numbing pleasure until he came down and turned the vibrator off.  
"H-Holy shit." Jack panted.  
"Wow that looked go-OD!" Mark's voice jumped an octave as he came suddenly, hips jerking up into his hand.  
"I-I don't really think I've seen you come before, like actually payed attention and watched it happen." Jack panted. "We're usually really good about coming at the same time. That was fookin' hot."  
Mark was coming down now, returning to sanity. "I guess we really haven't sat back and just watched. But that looked really really good."  
"Holy shit was it." Jack laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! (nudge nudge)


End file.
